southofnowherefandomcom-20200213-history
South of Nowhere Wiki:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last one week from the date of nomination, ending at 0:00 UTC of the seventh day, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for rollback Rules: *You may nominate another user (please ensure they accept the nomination first) *You may nominate yourself. *Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow user for rollback rights. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least four months to the wiki. #They have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for the request to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for the request to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) Questions #Why should you be granted rollback rights? Nominations Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another user (please ensure they accept the nomination first) *You may nominate yourself. *Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating a fellow user for adminship. #They have an account under a screenname. #They have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. #They either are of adult age (18 years or older) or have one and a half years' worth of solid contribution to the site. #They have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have had at least some major article contributions. #They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are 100% optional, so feel free to answer all, some, or none of them. Nominations Requests for bureaucratship Note:Current policy is to appoint new bureaucrats when it is felt that the current number is insufficient. Rules: *Admins may be nominated here purely by another admin or bureaucrat. (please ensure they accept the nomination first) *You cannot nominate yourself. *Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. To view past requests, see the RFB archive. Requirements There are some basic things to consider when nominating an admin for bureaucratship. #They are an administrator. #They have actively contributed for at least a year to the wiki. #They have actively taken on additional responsibilities to make the encyclopedia better. #They have dealings with other users on a regular basis in a fair, restrained, and constructive manner. #They have a deep understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 3/4ths supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted (Only users who have been registered for over a month—from the day the nomination is put forth—are counted). #Administrators' votes must have a 3/4ths supermajority for bureaucratship to be accepted. #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFB. Questions Nominations